Spotlight
by WillowWhisper
Summary: There's a new Cullen girl in town! Seventeen year old Rae Sparks has never been normal, but all hell brakes loose when the girl with a mysterious past joins the Coven.
1. Prologue

You got a whole lot left to say now  
You knocked all your wind out  
You just tried too hard and you froze  
I know I know

What do you say? (2x)

Just take the fall  
you're one of us  
the spotlight is on  
- Spotlight by Mute Math-

Prologue

I always knew I was going to die someday. Well doesn't everyone? Sure I considered the possibility of dying in a hospital, but I never imagined the doctors wouldn't know what was wrong. They've had me hooked up to all these machines forever, and where had it gotten them?

One minute I'll be fine, the next I'll be flailing, screaming at the top of my lungs, feeling dizzy and out of place, and then my vision will blur. It isn't bipolar disorder, and I'm not having seizures either. The nurses keep telling me a Dr. Cullen is coming from the next town over. Maybe he can cure me, probably not.

Nobody comes to visit anymore. Not many did in the first place. My name is Rae Sparks. I'm a foster child, but my foster family ha pretty much given up on me. Who wants a seventeen year old girl who causes too much trouble in the first place?

I've got blue-green eyes, and short, curly red hair, although it hasn't been brushed in days. The worst part is the green streak across my bangs is starting to grow out. Death is creeping up on me. I can feel it in the headaches I get. It seems a bit ironic that my middle name, Aamira means "full of life" I sure don't feel full of life.

In the early evening the nurse turns off the lights. Sometimes I wonder if I'll wake up the next morning. Then I wonder if it really matters. I've been locked up in this place for so long, life and death isn't too different.

I dose off Waiting for the coming of morning.

**Authors Note**

**Well, that wasn't depressing at all! Anyway, don't worry Rae won't be in pain for two long. REVIEW!!!!!!! **


	2. Chapter 1

You know the one thing you're fighting to hold  
Will be the one thing you've got to let go  
And when you feel the wall cannot be burned  
You're gonna die to try what can't be done  
Gonna stay stay out but you don't care  
Now is there nothing like the inside of you anywhere

Oh just take the fall  
you're one of us  
the spotlight is on

Chapter 1

"Rae you get over her now and get me another beer." Adam Sparks ordered.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" I ask.

"IF YOU DON"T GET ME A BEER…" he began. I was too scared to know what he'd do to me. I scrambled to the fridge and grabbed a bottle. I walked back to the living room and threw it at him. I missed and it shattered on the floor. Adam began to unbuckle his leather belt.

"YOU AIN"T GONNA LIVE TO SEE MORNING! YOU HEAR ME!" Adam yelled as she chased after me. He had gotten his shot gun from the safe. I was running fast as my thirteen year old legs would carry me. I raced out the door and into the woods. I could hear gun shots behind me. He was catching up, and there was no where to run.

"Please don't hurt me daddy!" I heard myself scream, but there was no escape.

I sat bolt upright, but it was only a dream.

"I'm off!" Doctor Carlisle Cullen said as he began to walk out the door. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett were sitting in the Cullen's family room. Rosalie and Esme were shopping in Port Angeles for the day.

"Where are you going?" Alice chirped.

"I'm going to the hospital in the next town over." Carlisle replied as she walked out side.

Edward, Bella, and Renesmee were walking to the Cullen's house from theirs.

"Don't bring anymore kids home." Edward joked.

"Don't worry about it." Carlisle said uneasily. Renesmee walked through the door. Her bronze curls bounced as she loped over to the couch. Renesmee looked and acted like a regular fifteen year old girl. She was really only eight. She had dark shadows under her eyes. Most people thought she either didn't get enough sleep or put on too much eyeliner. If only they knew.

"I hope that little girl is okay." Bella said as she sat down next to Alice.

"What girl?" Emmett asked.

"The seventeen year old girl Carlisle is visiting." Edward said.

"What's wrong with her?" Alice asked.

"They don't know." Edward replied.

"Alice!" Jasper said in alarm. "What's wrong?"

"It's just… I can see that poor girl and she looks so…terrified."

"Alice people die everyday why this girl is any different?" Renesmee asked.

"She's not she just deserves to know what's wrong with her." Alice said.

"What if Carlisle brings her home? Then I'll have someone my age-ish." Renesmee said in excitement.

"I don't think he would. Besides Nessie, you're eight." Emmett said.

"Technically." Renesmee muttered indignantly.

"You have Jacob too." Jasper reminded his niece.

"It's not the same."

"Can we talk about something else?" Edward asked.

**Authors Note**

**FORSHADOWING!!!!! Yeah, Rae has had a though life. *sigh* Poor thirteen year old Rae! I wonder what happens to her daddy. Hmmmmmm… We'll have to see**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Because everyone would rather watch you fall (All and each other)  
And we all are, yeah (All and each other)  
And we all are, yeah (All and each other)  
Just take a fall  
You're one of us

The spotlight is on!!  
Ahhhhh aaaaahhh (2x)  
Oh the spotlight is on!!  
(Just take the fall)  
Now you're one of us  
Now you're, (oh) now you're, (oh) now you're, (oh) now you're one of us  
Now you're, (oh) now you're, (oh) now you're one of us  
Oh the spotlight is on

Carlisle's POV

"Carlisle, we are so happy you could make it." One of the nurses said.

"I'm just glad to help." Carlisle replied.

"Rae's in room twenty two." Another nurse said pointing down a grim looking hallway.

Rae's POV

"Hello Rae." The doctor said as he walked through the door. He was blond, and he had to be at least twenty. He was the most handsome man that Rae had seen in her life.

"Hey, you're that Cullen guy, right?" I asked.

"Yes, I've come to take a look at you." Dr. Cullen said serenely.

"That won't do much." I muttered.

"Well, do you think its bipolar disorder?" He's the doctor, shouldn't he know?

"Bipolar doesn't kill you." I say.

"That is very true." Dr. Cullen answered "Why don't you take a rest." He added. Of course I listened. I mean, what else is there do?

Alice's POV

"Alice! Hey I'm talking to you!" Bella said poking me.

"Sorry I was watching the girl" I answered.

"Obsessed." I heard Renesmee mutter.

"What's she doing?' Emmett asked me. He seemed genuinely interested, for once.

"Sleeping." I replied.

"That's like watching an infomercial! It's boring!" Emmett said in disgust.

"Not so." I say gently "She is quite beautiful."

"Aw, Alice made a friend." Emmett mocked.

"Shut up." I heard myself mutter "Idiots." I went back to watching the girl. Emmett and Jasper had engaged in a wrestling match. Jasper was winning.

Suddenly I could feel my self smiling.

"What Alice?" Edward asked "Carlisle's out of my hearing range!"

"Did he find a cure?" Jasper pressed.

"Did he find out what's wrong?" Bella demanded.

"Not exactly, but she and Carlisle are in the car."Emmett groaned "Not again."

**Authors Note**

**This is why we all love Emmett. Emmett will never freak out like Edward does. Anyway, MORE FORSHADOWING!!!!!!! **


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

This is the story of a girl,  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world!  
And while she looked so sad in photographs,  
I absolutely love her,  
When she smiles...

How many days in a year?  
She woke up with hope but she only found tears.  
And I can be so insincere,  
Making her promises never for real!  
As long as she stands there waiting,  
Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes!  
How many days disappear?  
When you look in the mirror so how do you choose?  
Your clothes never wear as well the next day,  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way-  
But you never seem to run out of things to say...

THIS IS THE STORY OF A GIRL,  
WHO CRIED A RIVER AND DROWNED THE WHOLE WORLD!  
AND WHILE SHE LOOKED SO SAD IN PHOTOGRAPHS,  
I ABSOLUTELY LOVE HER,  
WHEN SHE SMILES...

-Nine Days

Jasper's POV

"No." The word was hard and cold. Edward's face was an impenetrable mask.

"Yes!" Alice bubbled "This is great!"

"This isn't great! He's going to damn her!"

"Edward." Bella said warningly.

"Although this does explain why he was reciting the periodic table of elements over and over in his head." Edward mused.

Alice's face became distant again. "He's told the doctors that he would take her here and treat her."

"God." Edward muttered.

"She and I are going to be great friends!" Alice said excitedly.

"I'm going to kill Carlisle." Edward muttered "He should have gone, tried to treat her, failed, and let her die. Now she going to have to stage her death, and freaking go to hell!"

"Edward!" Alice cried. I hated to see her in pain.

"As if the coven wasn't big enough!" He went on "Let's add another newborn!"

"Edward! It's okay! I can see it!" Alice exclaimed.

"So Alice, is she going to kill me?" Renesmee asked. She always had to ask a stupid question in the most inconvenient time.

"Nope!" Alice said brightly "There may be some close calls, but Emmett can handle anything."

"Great." Renesmee muttered.

"I feel so loved." Emmett said smiling. Nobody smiled back.

"Edward, it'll be fine." I say trying to calm him as best I could.

"Jasper, you don't get it do you? She'll be a newborn." Edward said the word newborn so disdainfully. "Now we'll have to deal with a newborn and the wolves."

"What do you mean?" Bella asked

"The treaty. Now we're all in danger." Alice said wistfully.

**Author's Note**

**OH NO!!!! NOT THE WOLVES!!! Anyway, how do we like Edward's tirade? The songs I pick have something to do with the story. It just comes later, and these are my favorite songs so…**


	5. Chapter 4

How many lovers would stay?  
Just to put of with this day after day!  
How did we wind up this way?  
Watching our mouths for the words that we say.  
As long as we stand here waiting,  
Wearing the clothes of the souls that we choose!  
How do we get there today?  
When we're walking to far for the price of our shoes!  
Your clothes never wear as well the next day,  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way-  
But you never seem to run out of things to say!...

THIS IS THE STORY OF A GIRL,  
WHO CRIED A RIVER AND DROWNED THE WHOLE WORLD!  
AND WHILE SHE LOOKED SO SAD IN PHOTOGRAPHS,  
I ABSOLUTELY LOVE HER,  
WHEN SHE SMILES...

Chapter 4

I found myself in a dark room, and I don't know where I was. That is never a good place to be, or so I've heard. I was alone, but I could hear voices right outside my door. The pain and burning is too much. I want to scream, but I'm too scared. I don't think I can move either. I knew if I got up I would collapse.

"She's a foster child." I heard the doctor murmur "She's been bounced around from place to place. Nobody will miss her."

Oh God they were going to kill me. That would totally explain this pain. I knew this wasn't one of my regular spasms. I felt like was being shoved into a fireplace. It was like I was burning to death.

"Well that's just lovely Carlisle." came a scathing, sarcastic voice. I was too panicked to be insulted. Why would they do this to me? What did I ever do to them?

"Hush, she'll hear you." The doctor said. A little bit too late for that.

"Does it look like I care?"

"Edward, she was dying." The doctor pleaded.

"Just get this over with. Go ahead kill me if you want to. Nobody's stopping you." I wailed. The doctor entered the room.

"Rae, I told you I'd explain." Dr. Cullen told me. The boy, Edward was about seventeen, or so. He had bronze hair, and honey colored eyes. I could feel the doctor's velvety smooth hand stroke my forehead. His hands were so cold! I jumped. I t was like an electric shock running through my body. I gritted my teeth against the pain. Edward just watched me. He glared at me, as if I had done something wrong.

"I don't want your explanation. You're torturing me to death." I spat.

"No, we aren't killing you." The doctor said.

"Technically." Edward said. I glared at him. I tried to fight the urge to stick my tongue out at him.

"Come on Edward, leave Carlisle alone. I haven't seen you this pissed since my first day of biology." came an irritated, bell-like voice.

'Don't remind me." Edward muttered as he walked out of the room.

"Hey, Carlisle can I come in?"

"Must you Alice?" The doctor asked.

"I saw myself helping you tell her." A musical voice told him.

"Alice…"

"It goes better when I'm here." She prodded gently.

Carlisle sighed in defeat "Alright, come in." The door opened and a girl with a pixie-like face, and spiky back hair came and sat by me. She couldn't have been more than eighteen.

"It's a long story." Carlisle began.

'I'm not going anywhere." I mumbled.

"You see, we're not exactly human." The girl went on.

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" I asked,

"Do you believe in mythical creatures?" Alice asked. Obviously the question was rhetorical, because Carlisle went on.

"The world isn't as normal as you thought." He told me.

"Do you know how annoying speaking in riddles is?" I asked them. "Just tell me what's up."

"Don't be afraid, we function like normal people, except for our diets." Alice told me.

"What are you cannibals?" I snickered, glad for a distraction from the pain.

"No, vampires." Carlisle said his voice suddenly harsh. There was a dead beat of silence for a moment. Then I began to laugh.

"You're drugged aren't you? You kidnapped me, and now you're high." I chortled. Alice laughed, although it sounded forced.

"We are completely sane." she informed me.

That got me thinking, what if they weren't lying to me?

"Get away from me!" I hissed, wishing I could move.

And that's all I could remember.

**Author's Note**

**Life isn't turning out too great for Rae is it? You guys are probably thinking I hate this girl. Well you're wrong. I told you good things were going to happen later. Review and I will send you a preview of Chapter 5. **


	6. Chapter 5

Your clothes never wear as well the next day,  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way-  
But you never seem to run out of things to say...  
This is the story of a girl,  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world!  
And while she looks so sad in photographs,  
I absolutely love her-

This is the story of a girl;  
Her pretty face she hid from the world!  
And while she looks so sad and lonely there,  
I absolutely love her,  
When she smiles...

This is the story of a - girl!  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world!  
And while she looks so sad in photographs,  
I absolutely love her,  
When she smiles...  
When she smiles.

Chapter 5

The burning had finally stopped. I opened my eyes. Everything was so clear. I was like a blind person seeing light for the first time.

The first thing I noticed were six pairs of honey colored eyes watching me. Intensely. Staring. Of course, being me, I screamed. A lithe, blond and a big brawny guy took defensive positions in front of the rest.

I rolled off the bed. Wait, was I actually growling? Part of my brain was yelling at me to stop, but it was overruled by the overwhelming urge to attack.

I only had time to lunge for the blond when I felt the big one wrap his arms around my waist. I whirled on my attacker, snarling and hissing, but now all of them were restraining me. There was no way I could fight them all.

Still, I wasn't going to surrender. I kicked the pretty blonde girl in the gut, and had nearly escaped when Alice yelled, "Jasper!"

I don't know what happened, I just felt calmer. I felt like I was going to hug someone. Something was wrong with me. Seriously wrong.

"You really need a new outfit." Alice told me. I glared at her.

"Rachel this is my family."

"Dr. Cullen it's-"

"Call me Carlisle." He told me.

"Okay, and by the way it's Rae. Not Rachel." I told him. I hated the use of my real name.

"I'm Emmett." the big one whispered in my ear. He still hadn't let go of me.

"DO YOU MIND?!?" I shouted. He quickly let go.

"This is Rosalie, Jasper, Esme, and you know Alice." Carlisle went on. I probably should have felt sorry for kicking Rosalie, but I couldn't quite manage it.

"Don't worry it doesn't hurt anymore." She said icily.

"Oh, too bad." I shot back.

"Let's go downstairs Rae." Alice interrupted quickly.

"Do I have another choice?"

She pretended not to hear me, so I let out a groan and let her pull me along. Jasper was right behind me. I turned to look at him, and he smiled sheepishly. I just folded my arms. What on earth did I do to get stuck with these nutcases?

The door opened and two people came in.

"Rachel! You're awake!" the girl said hugging me. Without thinking, I threw her to the ground. She looked slightly stunned.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Oh sure, you apologize to her." Rosalie said, and Emmett started to laugh.

"You okay Bella?" the boy asked pulling her up. She nodded.

"I'm Edward and this is Bella." He told me.

"Oh," I say, recognizing him. "You're the really annoying one." Emmett started to laugh louder.

Edward looked slightly taken aback. "She heard me arguing with you." He said to Carlisle. I raised an eyebrow.

"Edward reads minds."

"Shit." I mutter Alice laughed.

"Jasper can change your emotions, Bella can shield herself and others, I can see the future and Renesmee can…"

I didn't catch the rest because my throat had burst into flames. I spun around and there was a teenage girl with long, bronze curls standing in the doorway.

**(Authors note) Oops! Rae has discovered Renesmee. Wonder how his will work out. Review to get a sneak peek at chapter 6!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)

I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times I've lied  
(So many times I've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal

Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell

(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal I have become)

Animal I've Become by Three Days Grace

Nessie's POV

"Renesmee get out of here!" Dad yelled. Uncle Emmett's hands were already around the girl's waist. Restraining her from me. I was frozen. I couldn't move from fear.

"Renesmee!" Dad yelled again. I started to sprint. Where would I go? Where could I that any newborn couldn't find me? I had never been so scared.

Jasper's POV

I had never seen such a strong newborn. Rae was like me, or like ant newborn. Out of control and blood thirsty. I tried to calm her, but she was stubborn. She was kicking, thrashing, and hissing. It was all we could do to restrain her. I would be like this for a while. Nessie could not go near her.


	8. Chapter 7

So I've made up my mind  
I will pretend  
To leave this world behind  
And in the end  
You'll know I've lied  
To get your attention  
I'm faking my own suicide

I'm faking my own suicide  
Because I know you love me  
You just haven't realized  
I'm faking my own suicide  
They'll hold a double funeral  
Because a part of you will die  
Along with me

Wish you thought that I was dead  
So rather than me  
You'd be depressed instead  
And before arriving at my grave  
You'd come to the conclusion  
You've loved me all your days  
But it's too late  
Too late for you to say

Because I'm faking my own suicide  
Because I know you love me  
You just haven't realized  
I'm faking my own suicide  
They'll hold a double funeral

Because a part of you will die  
Along with me

I'll write you a letter that  
You'll keep  
Reminding you your love for me  
Is more than six feet deep  
You say aloud that you  
Would've been my wife  
Right about that time  
Is when I come back to life  
And let you know  
I'd let you know (That all along)

I was faking my own suicide  
Because I know you loved me  
You just never realized  
I was faking my own suicide  
I'll walk in that room and  
See your eyes open so wide  
I've been so lost  
Because you know  
Because you know  
You will never leave my side (you will never leave my side)  
Until the day that I die for the first time (until I die for the first time)  
And we'll laugh, yeah we'll laugh  
And we will cry  
So overjoyed with the love  
that's so alive  
Our love is so alive

Faking My Own Suicide by Relient K

**(I think it's a cute song)**

(A year later)

Rae's POV

"So Rae, you and Nessie are starting school in a few days. Are you excited?" Esme said from the kitchen.

"It if was anymore excited I'd burst." I said sarcastically.

"You know Rae we should go shopping in Port Angeles." Alice said.

"What wrong with my clothes." I asked her. I could hear Emmett's booming laughter from the dining room (which we never used).

"SHUT IT." I yelled.

"Seriously though Rae," Alice said, obviously unbothered by my yelling "We should go shopping. You're clothes are…okay." She said in that annoyingly high pitched voice.

"Thanks, but no thanks Alice, I'll go with Renesmee." I said. I didn't really want to go with Nessie. I mean she's more annoying than Alice. She's whiney, and spoiled. Sometimes I want to hit her, but I know Edward would kill me. I'll wait until he's not around.

Renesmee's POV

"Hey Rae?" I asked.

"Yes Renesmee?" She said, slightly annoyed.

"Do you mind is Jacob comes to the mall with us?"

"What? Are you kidding?"

"No, I thought it'd be fun."

"Oh sure Renesmee. Why don't you take your boyfriend to the mall, and he can try on high heels with us." She said.

"He wouldn't do that." I said trying to defend myself.

"Yeah, whatev'" She said walking to the car. I followed her. I don't know why I agreed to go to the mall with her. She's mean, and sarcastic. I wish she's like me.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(The next morning)

Seth Clearwater's POV

"Jake what are we doing her?" I asked as I got out of the truck.

"Nessie asked me to meet her here." Jake answered.

"At least Rush is meeting us too. It won't be total torture."

"Ever since he joined the pack you've been hanging out with him every spare minute." Jake said as he walked through the door.

"Jake! Seth!" A long, dark haired boy yelled as he ran over to us.

"Hey Rush." I greeted him.

"Jake! There you are! I was wondering if you were coming!" Renesmee said running up to us.

"Oh no, tell me Rae's not here." Jake said.

"I'd like to." Rae said walking up to us.

"Who is she?" Rush whispered, trying not to cover his nose at the smell of them.

"The newest Cullen, Rachel" I whispered back. He smiled. He seemed to be studying her. Almost…checking her out. Oh God, no. He couldn't…not before me…could he? I could tell Jake saw it too.

Just when I thought nothing else could go wrong, Alice appeared form no where.

"Rae, Ness, are you ready to shop?"

**Okay. I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm also sorry the last update was wicked short. I'm making it up to you with this. Although isn't that better. I know the ending is crappy, but I wasn't sure how to end it. **

**So review, blah blah blah. **

**Oh check out my friend Elliptical's Anastasia. It's Twilight, and the MC is based on me. Overall it rocks. **

**Review and I'll send you a preview of the next chapter. **


End file.
